


Together again

by Nika_AG



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Zoro and Sanji back in the Sunny again.They need comfort.Follow me on tumblrNikaAGAlsotwitter
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, what a lame title. Sorry.  
> Second, this is for the lovely person who asked for cute and comfort Zosan.

It was night outside. Under the sea, like they were now, it was impossible to see the moon and the stars. Day and night were equals, a deep darkness surrounding the Sunny. But, right now, he wasn’t in the deck. The aquarium was peaceful and quiet, without any of his nakama lurking around and it was perfect to smoke before sleep. Sanji watched the fishes swimming, smiling to himself. He missed this. The Sunny, the sensation of home, of being in a place in which he feels like he belonged. He was necessary here.

He didn’t talk about _that_ with them. There were things in his past, in everyone past, that weren’t meant to be shared. And thinking about it in the Sunny, in his home, it wasn’t right. As if that memories could darken and taint a place that belonged to Luffy, to him to fill it with his laughter and his dream.

-So, there you are, shitty cook. What are you doing?

Sanji showed the cigarette like an answer. They looked at each other in silence a few seconds, and then, Zoro dropped to his right, resting his back in the glass of the aquarium. They hadn’t talked since they found each other, in Saboady. Not enough time to being alone, and even with time, they didn’t talk. Sanji didn’t even knew if they still have the thing that started two years ago, between island and fights. Is not like the _thing_ was a relationship, anyway.

-How did you lose an eye? -he inquired. He was used to see scar after scar in Zoro’s body, used to the blood tainting him, but none of them were definitive. Losing an eye was. A visible change, a reminder of the two years they were apart.

-Training -was his answer-. Why did you change the hair?

-To match -he joked. Zoro snorted. Sanji asked himself if that was everything. After two years of no seeing each other, after not knowing if the others were alive. He sighed, suddenly tired. For two years, he was strong. He ran and rad and the antics of the okamas, their absolute ridiculousness was enough to distract him of his fears. Most of the time, it was enough.

-How is Luffy?

-Like always, a noisy bastard.

Sanji smiled. The scar in the chest was the only external change, but Sanji knew his captain. Behind the smiles, and the laughs and the jokes, the pain was there. He decided to surrender and talk, he need it. Al least the bastard can be useful like this, right?

-I didn’t know you were alive -he said, dropping his head-. All of you. I knew Luffy was and I knew the power Kuma used in me was the same he used in all of us, but I didn’t know. Sometimes, I wasn’t sure. Was if Nami-san died? Robin-chan?

It was a fear that used to have him awake all night. The was if in his head, running around. Luffy was fine, the most fine he could be but the others? Usopp who was so weak? Chopper alone in a world he didn't knew? Nami-san? He thought about all of them, Zoro included. After all, they were defeated. Zoro and Luffy weren’t invincible. His faith cracked in the night and in the day, he hated himself for being so weak, for having doubts.

-I knew -Zoro looked at the wall in front of them, his lips in a thin line. Well, tought Sanji, wasn’t he always the confident one? -. It was the only option, all of us returning here. If I thought, even once, that one of you were dead, I wouldn’t have been able to do it. Training and losing this...

Zoro pointed at his own eye and looked at him, a deprecating smile in his face.

-You’re fucking strong if you were able to come thinking we were dead. Two years is a fucking long time.

-It is -he admitted, not knowing what more to say. He wasn't strong, he knew that. In the inside, he was still the same scared child. The difference was the family he has now, the fear of losing them was worse than the fear of being beaten, of not eat.

Without thinking, he rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. The thing between the two wasn't like this. It was usually both of them bickering, then kissing, sometimes fucking. He didn't even think it was serious. But he need it now, needed to feel close to someone, to feel reassured and Zoro was the only one here. And maybe the only one he could allow to see him being weak like this, at least for one moment.

Zoro didn't pushed him, instead he wrapped an arm around him, his hand tight in Sanji's upper arm. He was trembling slightly, Sanji noted and hugged him back. Probably he needed it too.

-Can't do it again -Zoro talked, putting his face in Sanji's hair, breathing in it-. So much fucking time. And what a joke of right hand I am, they killed his brother and I wasn't there.

The pressure in his arm was hurting now, but Sanji let him. If it was the only comfort he could offer, he'll do it.

-But here we are again -he said. Sanji found more easy to let go of his pain and fears if others needed him, more easy to have strength if the meaning was others. He moved his head to look at him, looking for differences. Taller, more muscles in his body. More strong, definitely-. It will be a disgrace if you didn't used the time to have a monstrous force again.

Zoro smiled. The smile was different too, with the scar. Making him look more dangerous. He wasn't scared. He was glad.

-You too -Zoro whispered. Sanji kissed him slowly and lightly. If Zoro didn't want it anymore, then fine. He was fine just having him again. Zoro caressed his head, kissing him back, sighing in relief, being more careful and sweet than Sanji remembered.

-Don't disappear before my eyes again.

-Promise -said Zoro. They kissed again. Just that was enough. Just knowing they were both alive and their crew was upstairs, safe with them, together again.


End file.
